I'll Be By Your Side
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Alone during the night she paced the dark house, her brown eyes watching the front door. With each passing second she prayed for him to walk through. YusukeKeiko


Title: I'll Be By Your Side.

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: PG for angsty-ness

Disclaimer: Since I'm just a poor college girl I sadily don't own anything but the plot

Paring: Yusuke/Keiko

Warnings: Angst, character death, depressing theme

Summary: Alone during the night she paced the dark house, her brown eyes watching the front door. With each passing second she prayed for him to walk through. Yusuke/Keiko

A/n: Alright so this idea came to me 2 nights ago after I saw a person that had been hit by a car near the house. Scary for sure- but anyways this idea wouldn't leave me. So I add to my collection yet another angst story.

Anyways it's been a while since I've written anything really- so I am most likely a little rusty, please do forgive me and please do tell me where I can improve. However flames will be used to burn some of the bugs around here... And sorry about the title. I really had no idea what to call this and I don't like making stories 'Untitled' because these are my babies and all of my babies should be called something.

_x-x-x-_

The clock in the family room struck twelve. Midnight. All across the city, lights were being snuffed as families decided to turn in for the night. Streets quieted down, except for the occasional car, as stores closed for the night.

But alone in a darkened house paced a young woman. Her arms were tightly crossed across her chest, hugging herself tightly. Chocolate hair fell in all directions, an indication of yet another restless night sleep. Yet another night that had come and gone with her as a witness. Another night that the sandman would not visit. And another night of worrying about her boyfriend.

Yusuke had been rehired as a Spirit Detective after his replacement had moved out of the country for college. Against Keiko's wishes he had immediately gone back to hunting and capturing dangerous demons that had decided to break the new laws that the Makai had made.

Keiko had learned from before that this job came with many stresses and long nights. Nights that she would sacrifice sleep to wait for her beloved.

In her gut, Keiko could feel that something bad would happen to him. Somehow she knew that this would be how she lost the love of her life. But when she had looked into his light brown eyes Keiko could see just how much he wanted this. How he had missed the rush of hunting a wanted felon and the thrill of winning the battle. And she could not refuse him. So with a smile and a kiss Keiko had wished him all of the luck in the world. As he walked out of the house Keiko forced back the lump in her throat as she slowly began to live her life as normally as she could.

Keiko slowly walked into the family room, her eyes traveling to the bay window across the room. The silvery moon light filtered in casting a soft glow onto the wooden floor. Bare feet drifted across the cooled surface as light purple pajama bottoms scrapped along the floor. Not a sound was made as the girl walked towards a small, worn couch seated before the window.

With arms hugging tightly, Keiko sat on the arm of the couch ignoring the groan of protest it gave. Her chocolate eyes watched the silent street. With each passing second she stared in a silent vigil as she waited. Waiting for Yusuke to come walking down the sidewalk, hands in pockets with a slightly hunched back as he tiredly dragged his feet down the long sidewalk towards his small home.

But the sidewalk remained empty. Only the lights from the moon and the steet lights filled the sidewalk as Keiko watched.

Keiko knew that she was in for a lecture when Yusuke would come home. He would ask why she spent yet another night sitting here watching and waiting for him. '_You need your rest. You have a job and children that need you rested._' Laughing he would rub her back before hugging her tightly to his chest. Keiko would drink up his warmth and scent, closing chocolate eyes as she memorized the moment. '_Don't worry I'll always be by your side in the morning,_' Yusuke would whisper before he gently pulled her towards their shared bed.

There he would hold her close as he tenderly carressed her body, showing how deep his love truly was. And Keiko would open herself completly, wanting to feel each and every bit that she possibly could. Every night that they spent together Keiko would treat as their last night; every night she would show Yusuke just how much she loved him back. And after they were exhausted, Keiko would cry in Yusuke's arms as she felt him leaving her. Cuddling her, Yusuke would rock lightly whispering comforting words and sounds.

But now Keiko refused to cry as she sat alone on the couch arm. Her arms unwound from the death grip they had on her chest, sliding down to her stomach. Just earlier today, soon after Yusuke had left, Keiko had recieved news from her doctor. She had learned today that she was pregnant. Soon their family of two would grow. Smiling she closed her eyes in a small prayer, her head bowing slightly.

"Yusuke do come home," Keiko whispered as she looked back out the window again, "I have wonderful news for you. So please come home." Two small tears fell from Keiko's eyes as she sat on the small couch, her toes brushing against the cooled floor.

Alone there in that room Keiko sat and watched as the minutes ticked by. Soon she became lost in her thoughts, memories taking over her consciousness. Reaching down, Keiko grabbed the worn arm in a desperate attempt to keep from falling off as memories swirled and washed over her, drowning the girl as she tried to blink away tears. Gasping Keiko leaned over her head touching knees as nails dug into the couch ripping new holes along with the old ones. Tears broke free of the dam as she sobbed loudly, her body shaking violently with the sobs.

Fighting with all of her strength, Keiko willed herself into a sitting position again, her back resting heavily against the cooled wall. Her head banged soundly against the wall as she stared blankly ahead. All emotion was lost as tears streamed freely down her cheeks, leaving trails in their wake. Her body was completly stilled except for the occasional dry sob that racked her body.

It was as though at that moment her heart broke. Somewhere deep inside she could feel her heart break in two. Someone that she cared for with all of her heart and soul was gone forever. Silently she sat on the arm of the couch her arms circled around her stomach, protecting her unborn child with all of her strength.

_x-x-x-_

Kurama stood at the door nerviously bitting on his lip. His eyes were red rimmed from the hours he had spent crying. Not only over the lost of a friend but also at the pain that Keiko would go through soon. Sighing he buried his face within his hands as he pushed back long scarlet teresses.

Raising a fist Kurama soundly knocked on the door before backing away, almost as though he expected the wooden object to bite off his hand. Or perhaps he was backing away from what he knew was going to be a bad situation. Kurama had already called Yusuke's mother and explained how Yusuke had bravely given up his life, not just for the humans he had worked to protect but also his dearest friends. And now he had to explain the horrible night once again to Yusuke's life long girlfriend.

Kurama pressed a hand against his mouth as another wave of nausea washed over him again. Kurama was succumbed to a memory of a camp side talk he and Yusuke had had before charging the known demon's hideout. Closing emerald eyes, Kurama tried his best to force the urge to throw up back down. Breathing deeply Kurama was able too keep his sanity for a little while longer.

The wooden door slowly opened, showing a worn girl. Chocolate hair mussed in every direction framed a pale face as red puffy eyes reguareded him. Slowly Keiko opened the door stepping aside, guestering Kurama in with a simple wave of the hand. "Please do come in Kurama," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Kurama nodded as he slowly stepped in. There was no reason to give the neighbors a show. They would hear about his death soon enough anyways.

"Keiko, I need to talk to you," Kurama led the girl towards the family room, sitting her gently on the couch, "it's something you don't want to hear. And something I never wanted to have to tell you."

Keiko stared dumbly ahead at the wall, she heard Kurama's words but refused to react to them. In a near catatonic state Keiko sat staring at the wall her hands gently rubbing against her stomach as she listened silently to Kurama's long speech.

"...It was a surprise attack..."

Keiko zoned out, not wanting to hear anymore of Kurama's calming voice. Blinking Keiko looked down to see that one of hands was captured by Kurama's as he held it tightly, running the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand.

"...We tried everything but were useless. Yusuke did what he wanted, he kept all of us safe. He took down the demons though his life was sacrificed in the process."

Kurama's grasp on her hand tightened as he gently brought it up to his lips.

"Keiko I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but Yusuke died early this morning."

Keiko sat staring at her hand. She did not know what to say or to do. Somehow the news, as devistating as it should have been, did not shock her completly. Already Keiko had known somewhere deep within her heart that he was gone. Gasping Keiko realized that when her heart had broke was when she had felt his loss.

Blinking Keiko glanced up at Kurama, who had moved to kneel in front of her, realizing for the first time just how worn and rugged he actually looked. Kurama's usually perfectly neat hair was knotted. It laid limply having lost its natural sheen. His face was smudged with mud and covered in scrapes. His usually clean clothes were dirtied and ripped in several places.

Smiling sadily Keiko nodded as she stared at where her new baby was slowly devolping. "You know Kurama. I had a wonderful surprise for Yusuke when he came back today." Kurama silently waited for Keiko to continue, wanting to hear what she said next. "I had been feeling a little off lately and so I had gone to the doctor. Yesterday he called back," tears flowed freely as Keiko looked up into Kurama's eyes, her voice breaking, "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have his baby and he is not even going to be here to see it grow up."

The red head left go of Keiko's hand his arms wrapping around her thin body. Pulling Kurama pulled the saddened girl into his lap, the weight of Keiko caused him to lose balance as he fell to his butt but the fox demon never let go of her. Hugging her tightly Kurama rocked gently as he comforted Keiko. Keiko wrapped her arms around Kurama as she buried her face in his shoulder. On the floor of the family room two young people cried as they mourned the loss of a lover and a friend.

_x-x-x-_

Ah 'k I don't know about this story if it's really any good but I didn't wanna scrap it completly. Anyways feel free to give me reviews on how you think it really is.


End file.
